Lord's Life, Thief's Heart
by KaL KeY
Summary: Tala has been Bryan's slave for 6 months now. Both are still trying to get used to the other. To bad their simple peace is about to be disappear. "Master's slave, Slave's master" universe: 2nd "Lord's Thief" Branch story BxT


Hey guys! I am a live! ^-^ Just don't have internet at the house, which sucks! T-T It may be a good thing though, I may just end up writing all kinds of updates and stories. Maybe, we'll see. I did write this one though! That's good, right?

Well anyway. I'm at my grandparents place for the weekend, and they DO have internet. This, of course, means that Lord's Life, Thief's Heart was NOT betaed. I don't really have the ability to send it to someone to beta and then back to me. So that only person to have read/seen it before it was posted was me, myself, and I. All mistakes belong to yours truly!

As you all know, **Lord's Thief** means **BryanxTala**. This is **pre Pharaoh's Pet** (KaixRei). This takes place shortly after the previous one, **6 months later**. More Information about these stories (Master's slave, Slave's master) is found on my profile, close to the bottom.

* * *

Title: Lord's Life, Thief's Heart

Summary: Tala has been Bryan's slave for 6 months now. Both are still trying to get used to the other. To bad their simple peace is about to be disappear. 2nd Lord's Thief

Branch: Lord's Thief (2nd story: sequel to Lord's Reason, Thief's Salvation)

Series: Master's slave, Slave's master

Pairing: BryanxTala (Lord's Thief)

Ages: Bryan: 15, Tala: 14, Kai: 14

Warnings: Yaoi. AU. Slavery.

Note: I changed the name of Bryan's kingdom form Falborg to Blitzkrieg.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! :(

(I'm going to do this for every one of these stories…to help people not get lost. I went back and added it to Pharaoh's Scribe (Pharaoh's Pet – KaixRei) and Lord's Reason, Thief's Salvation (Lord's Thief – BryanxTala).)

* * *

Lord's Life, Thief's Heart (2nd of the Lord's Thief series)

Tala, the red head formerly known as Yuriy, put his hands on his hips. He let out a tired sigh, shaking his head. He had been at this for three days now and you would think he would have gotten farther than this. But no! Here it was three days later and Lord Bryan's room was still a mess.

He whipped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve, than shoved the sleeves of his shirt up again. Even with a light frosted snow on the ground outside, he was burning up.

Why was he doing this again?

Oh. Right.

Because Bryan was the reason he was alive. The reason that he still could use both of his arms. The reason that he had gotten the chance to start a new life, even if that life was a life of slavery.

That and the fact that Bryan's room was a pigsty.

He had been here for all of 6 months, and not once had Bryan's room been cleaned. Tala had reached his limits with it four days ago. There were cloths all over the floor, some looking like they had been there since _last_ spring. Knowing Bryan, that was possible, if not even longer. Riding equipment and hiking equipment were mixed it. His practice uniforms for sword fitting were drabbed over the back of a chair, which was laying on its front for some odd reason. The bed sheets were dirty, looking to have been changed at least twice if the two piles at the foot of the bed was any proof. A year of not cleaning ones living space was ridiculous.

Without a doubt.

His home on the _streets_ had been cleaner.

He really could use help. Only if Bryan would get over it and allow a few of the maids to help him out. Than the stupid room would be clean in two days rather than five. Tala had at least two more days' worth of work to do in here. And still no one had come to take some of the cloths to be washed.

He growled.

He had had enough.

Tala marched to the door, opening one of the doors. He stepped out into the hall, looking up, than down. "Hey! Maid girl!" He shouted at a passing young maid.

"Yes." She turned, glaring at him.

"Go get a couple more girls."

"I'm afraid that you have no authority over me or any of the other girls." She turned, walking on down the hall.

Tala glared after her. His status as a thief made him the bottom of all the food chains around here. "It's to collect the Lord's laundry!" He shouted after her. "You'll have to collect it sooner or later!"

The girl stopped, turning to look back at him. "We'll get it when we have time. Till then _you_ can handle it." She turned and walked away from him.

He glared after her. "BITCH!" He turned back around, looking into the room. Glancing behind him, he smirked. Throwing the other side of the double doors open, he headed back into the room. Starting at the door way he started to chuck the clothes behind him. He didn't care where they landed, as long as they landed outside of the room's threshold.

It took him the rest of that day, but he got all the cloths off the floor and out of the room. He striped the bed, putting the sheets with the clothes. He sniffed the air again, then rolled up his nose.

The mattress was going out to. He didn't care if Bryan had to sleep on the floor till a new one could be brought in. With a little bit of heaving, the mattress fell onto the mess in the hallway, looking much like a topping on a well deserved dessert.

Tala went down the hall, opening doors to the other bedrooms. He found one that had the same size mattress as Bryan's bed had. With a smirk and a nod he moved it into Bryan's room – blankets and all.

It would take him tomorrow to clean the closet, but at least the main room was clean. He had taken care of the bathroom months ago. There had been no way he was going to use a bathroom, not that he had a right to use it, that had mold growing in it.

He turned around, looking through the double doors at the mess in the hallway. He smirked, walking to the doors. "YOU'RE MESS NOW!"

He slammed the doors shut.

The maids could not and would not be able to ignore him and the mess any longer. They may not have liked him, but at least this would mean that they would spend the next ten days doing the laundry that would have taken him over a month to wash up. All he would have to do is put it away in the closet, if he ever got it cleaned out enough to organize.

With a sigh and a stretch he moved over towards the fireplace. He righted the chair that was on its face, then promptly fell into it. Time to take a well earned break.

* * *

"What did you do?" Bryan walked over to his slave. Tala smirked, looking over at him from the window seat. "There is a mess in the hallway."

"I was cleaning your room. The maids weren't helping." Tala's smirk turned into a full blown grin. "I was just helping them out. Getting the laundry out in the hallway and all."

"And why would you have to do that?" Bryan walked over to his bed, sitting down. He blinked, looking at it for a second. "What did you do to my mattress?"

"I threw it away." Tala stated simple. "I don't know how you slept on it."

"It was plenty comfortable."

"It reeked." Tala got off the window seat with a stretch. "I'm heading to bed."

"Fine, fine." Bryan stood up, striping his cloths off, dropping them on the floor.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Tala yelled at him, glaring. "I did not spend the last four days cleaning this pigsty you called a room, for you to mess it up again."

"Where am I supposed to put them."

"In the hall! Those stupid maids care take care of them!" Tala threw his hands up in the air. "After all, that's what they are for. They deserve every piece of clothing."

_Anger._

"Are the maids treating you as if you are a dog again?" Bryan asked, looking over at Tala. Ever since Tala had came into his life, understanding his and others feeling had became easier. Tala was very expressive, and he was not afraid to tell Bryan off.

Though Tala was legally his slave, he treated him as a companion. Tala was his Personal Slave, without the sexual component. Bryan had no desire for a sex slave, certainly not one that he would have to force.

Tala rarely let Bryan touch him. He knew what a Personal Slave was, and it was as if he was waiting for Bryan to take him, force him into something he had do interest in doing. He was waiting to be raped.

_Fear._

"I am." Tala mumbled, looking away.

_Humiliation. _

"You are not."

"In the eyes of the law I am!" He snapped. "I'm your dog. Something that can be beat, raped, killed! I don't own my life, my body, my soul."

"Yuriy." Bryan mumbled.

Tala's eyes instantly met his.

Bryan rarely used his street name any more. Tala was who he was and he was thankful for a name, a name given to him by someone that seemed to care. "Bryan?"

"You own all of those things. You are only a slave by law, you are a human by birth."

"Thanks." Tala smiled at him, nodding his head.

_He wasn't so sure about that. _

_Uncertainty. _

"You should get to bed." Bryan took the cloths to the door, opening it to throw it out, than closing it again. "My cousin is coming tomorrow."

"That boy?"

"Prince Kai." He corrected, nodding.

"Alright." Tala headed to the door to the right of the bed, a plain door that led to his small room. It was the one place, the only place he could remember ever being able to call his own.

"I need you to get his room ready in the morning." Bryan moved back to his bed, sitting down on it. It _was_ better than his old one. "Can you do that?"

"Of course. I'll get right on it first thing in the morning." Tala opened his door, looking back at Bryan. "Goodnight Milord."

"Goodnight Tala." Bryan lay down, covering up.

Tala closed the door behind him. He sighed, walking over to his small bed. He lies down, sleep taking his exhausted body immediately.

* * *

Bryan had woken up in a good mood the next morning, seeming to be truly happy for the first time since Tala had met him. That in and of its self was strange to the red head, though he didn't have time to dwell on it.

The day started out hectic. Tala spent the entire morning cleaning the dust out of Kai's room. It hadn't been used in over a year, some 20 months from what he could gather. It was easier than Bryan's room though, which he was thankful for. By lunch the room was ready, the bed mad up, and incents burning to get the stale scent out of the room.

Tala got a quick lunch of bread and cheese from the kitchen, the only thing he could grab before he was kicked out by the cook. The kitchen was bustling with action, making the final preparations for the nights welcoming feast to the Dranzer's crown prince.

After his lunch, he headed back up the Bryan's room. He was done with what Bryan had asked him to do, so he was going to get cracking on the closet. He took a deep breath, than headed into the room. He really did regret not killing Bryan and leaving with his life when it came to times like this. He moved to the closest door, and stood there.

_Was he ready to tackle this today?_

_Yes._

He opened the door, stepping back quickly. A mess of clothes and equipment fell out at his feet. He sighed, shaking his head.

_How was his master this messy?_

He rolled up the sleeves on his blue shirt, then pulled his shoulder length hair back into a low pony tail, tying it back with a piece of string. He turned, opening the door to the hallway, leaving it open. He then started to toss the clothes out the door, pushing everything else to the center of the room. It took him almost an hour to gut the closet. Now that it was open, he could tell that it was as big as his room.

_How could he fit so much stuff into such a small space?_

Tala closed the hallway door, than turned to the pile of stuff in the middle of the room.

He shook his head.

He looked over at the closet.

He shook his head.

_Really?_

He sighed, then headed into the bathroom. He collected the cleaning bucket, filling it with water and soap. He then grabbed the cleaning brush, heading back into the main room. He walked into the closet, sitting the bucket down in the back. He rolled his pants legs up past his knees, then kneeled down on the ground. With nothing but the small cleaning brush, he scrubbed the closest floor, walls, and shelves twice through, changing the water in-between cleanings.

Tala left the closet to dry, moving back into the main room. He started to sort the pile of junk in the middle of the room into smaller piles: hangers, practice equipment, riding equipment, valuables, keepsakes, and junk/trash. Once done, the room was once again cluttered, but at least it was organized clutter for now.

Tala stood with a stretch, looking towards the window. It was almost dusk. He would have to light the lantern soon. Dinner would have started by now, maybe even ended, meaning that Prince Kai must already be here as well. Bryan hadn't sent for him though, not that he would.

_Why would he want to introduce the Prince to a slave?_

_For embarrassment?_

_Not a chance._

Tala glanced at the door, then towards the bathroom. Bryan had said he could use the bathroom any time he wished, but would it be a good idea to use it now? Bryan's cousin was here, so the rules could be different.

He had better use the slave bath.

Tala went to his room, getting a change of clothes. Time for a quick bath.

* * *

Prince Kai had been there a week now. Tala had only seen the boy, who was the same age as him, from afar. There was no introduction and Bryan didn't talk about what they did. Bryan spent all his free time with Kai, so Tala only saw him in the morning and in the evening. The room was clean, closet organized. Tala had even found him a wood square basket that stood about four feet tall to throw his dirty closes in. It had worked out well, because it was full by the end of the week and Tala would sit it out in the hallway by the door.

No mess for anyone.

Tala stretched, then laid back down. He was in Bryan's sun room, so the sun was beating down on him. Even with the snow outside, the fire in the center of the room and the sun was keeping him warm in his pants and long sleeve shirt.

Bryan was with his cousin, practicing swordplay in one of the training rooms. That left Tala with nothing to do till he was done. When he was, Tala would have to help him change, though all that consisted of was supervising Bryan so that he didn't mess up the room Tala had spent the last two weeks cleaning. Tala welcomed the brake, grateful for it even. It was the first real brake that he had gotten since becoming Bryan's slave.

Tala closed his eyes, breathing deep. Living on the streets had been much less hectic, less stressful, easier also – somehow anyway. Now all he did was work, work, and work.

A shadow fell over him.

He groaned, opening one eye. Red eyes stared back at him, gray-blue hair falling across his face, blue-black hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. A single red triangle tattooed on each check – the sign of the Dranzer Prince (1). Tala gasped, sitting up quickly.

"Prince Kai." Tala stood up, looking around them. Bryan wasn't anywhere in sight. "Is there something you need?"

"I haven't seen you before, yet you look quite comfortable in Bryan's private sun room." The kid spoke like may of the others of high power did - down to him. Tala forced himself not to glare, knowing that Bryan only treated the way he did out of some kind of respect that he had for the red head. When King Robert had visited two months ago, with his Personal Slave Johnny, he had used the same tone with him. Actually, now that Tala thought of it, he had used a similar tone with Johnny, even though the other red head had been King Roberts slave for about two years.

"Is he with you? I would hate for you to get lost, without him there to hold your hand every step of the way." Tala responded. He couldn't help it, the prince and he were the same age, he shouldn't act so high and mighty.

The red eyes glared at him, then they darted down to the tattoo. "Breaking and entering now, pickpocket?"

"Only into your room." Tala responded. He wasn't shocked with the punch that the other threw at him. Tala caught it, twisting the arm quickly, dropping the other to the ground in one swift movement. "Does that make the little Prince upset?"

"Let go." He growled. "You will regret this."

"I doubt it." Tala responded, adding more pressure to the two-toned hair boys arm. For his credit, the other didn't show his pain or discomfort at the move.

"He will make you."

Tala assumed he meant Bryan. It was possible that Tala would pay for this, since Bryan clearly loved the boy he was now sitting astride.

"Are you going to make him?" Tala responded. He wasn't going to show any reaction to what was happening either than. He could play this game with the best of them after all.

"I see you two have met."

Both fourteen year olds snapped their head to the right. There stood Bryan, a smirk on his face.

"You know this thief." Kai asked, wiggling a little. Tala rolled his eyes, releasing him, standing.

"Bryan." Tala greeted, purposely leaving off the title. He smirked at Bryan, daring him with his eyes to punish him for anything that he had just done. He liked to push the boundaries with Bryan, though in all honestly he had yet to find said boundaries.

"Tala, I see you have met my cousin." Bryan stepped forward, helping Kai up. Kai took his hand, looking between them with confused eyes. Bryan looked his cousin over briefly, not really worried. He knew, deep down knew, that without a doubt Tala wouldn't hurt Kai in any way. "Kai, this is my Personal Slave Tala."

"Personal Slave?" Kai looked at Tala closely, eyeing him up and down.

"Only in title." Bryan answered, knowing where Kai's mind had gone. Kai's father had four or five Personal Slave, plus two mistresses. Since Kai's mother was dead, his father didn't hide the fact that he slept with every one of them. "Tala only takes care of the chores and such." Bryan shrugged.

"Hm." Kai nodded, though not quite sure. The red head seemed to be on quite familiar terms with his cousin.

"Is there something you need, milord?" Tala asked, not wanting to be around Bryan when his cousin was here. He had to deal with enough lords and brats on a normal basis.

"Not really, just wanted to get some sun." Bryan looked up at the blue sky.

Tala nodded, looking at Bryan's outfit. "I will go pick up your clothes then."

"I put them in your stupid basket." Bryan looked sideways at him. "So don't worry about it."

Tala shifted. "It's not stupid. It's needed."

_Uncomfortable._

"You can go if you want. Enjoy your time off." Bryan waved his hand slightly, looking over at his cousin. "Or we can go do something, if you want. Leave him to his nap."

Tala blushed red.

_Embarrassment._

"How did you know I was napping?" He mumbled, looking away.

"You're like a puppy in the sun." He responded. Kai rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Let's go eat lunch, I'm hungry." Kai turned away form his cousin and his Personal Slave. It was weird seeing Bryan so friendly with someone that wasn't him.

"Yeah." Bryan turned, fallowing his cousin out of the sun room. He glanced back, Tala was laid down on the ground again, eyes closed. Bryan smiled slightly, closing the door to the sun room.

* * *

Tala snapped his eyes open, surprised by the hand on his shoulder. He looked straight into frightened red eyes. Surprised he sat up, looking at the slightly younger boy. Like Bryan, Kai wasn't one to show much emotion, but now he looked scared and distraught. "Kai?"

Kai didn't seem upset that he hadn't called his by his title, in fact he seemed relieved. "It's Bryan…He."

"Bryan?" Tala stood quickly, standing a few inches taller then the prince. "What about him."

"I…They." Kai looked away. He looked ready to cry. Tala shifted a little uncomfortably, then did something he had only ever done to Bryan, and never thought of doing to someone he had just met hours before. He grabbed the other boy, pulling his into a hug. Kai stiffened, then slowly wrapped his arms around the red head, hands fisting in his shirt. "His been poisoned. They won't tell me anything."

"P-poisoned?" Tala felt sick.

_Why did he feel sick?_

"Something in his food, I guess. I don't know. He just turned pale, paler then usually, and puked. It…it was red." Kai gave a dry sob, clearly upset by what had happened. More upset than he had ever been in his life. "I…I guess…blood right?"

"Yeah…yeah." Tala stepped back, forcing the other to let go of him. "Where is he?"

"In the medical room…I think. I don't know." Kai stepped back, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, then slowly opened them. He appeared to be calm and unaffected, but Tala could still see the emotions in his eyes. Eyes like Bryan's, just different colored.

_Why had Kai came to him?_

Because Bryan was his Master.

_No._

Because Bryan cared about him.

_Partially._

Because Tala wouldn't care if he was scared.

Because Tala wouldn't care if he was upset.

_Not quite. Something more._

"Let's go find out what's happening. He's my Master, and if anyone is going to take care of him it's going to be me. Kay, Kai?" Tala smiled at him. Kai stared at him, than nodded. He gave a small smile back, uncertain and unsure if it was okay. Tala just smiled bigger at him.

_Because Tala did care._

_About both of them._

They walked down the halls, towards the medical wing. Tala hated this wing, only having been there a hand full of times for checkup in the weeks after he had came to live in the palace. It hadn't been fun, the doctor always poking and prodding. He always said he was a waste of space, a useless piece of property, a waste of valuable time.

_Was it true?_

Tala and Kai stopped in front of the royal family's medical room. Kai glanced up at Tala, clearly wanting him to lead, to make this better.

_Trusting him._

Tala gave him a small smile. Their fight must have made this boy trust him more than if they had just met on friendly terms. "Ready?" Kai nodded. Tala grabbed both door handles, twisting them at the same time. He pushed with all his might, throwing the doors open, causing them to bang off the walls.

Every person looked at them, all but one that was.

Bryan lay on the bed, eyes closed. He was gasping for breath, clearly unconscious. He was pale, and though he was naturally pale, this was deathly, on the grave pale.

_He felt sick again._

"What are you doing here, pickpocket?" The head doctor asked.

"I brought him here." Kai stood next to Tala, tall and imposing for a fourteen year old.

_He was scared._

"Prince Kai?" The doctors looked at each other. "You were told to wake, that we would call for you once he was safe."

"Is he stable?" Tala asked, looking between them.

"We - "

"You Will Answer Him!" Kai shouted at them. Every one of the doctors paled, stepping back from the young prince. He was quite scary, even if he wasn't very big or very old.

"Yes, he is stable."

"Then why didn't you call for the Prince?" Tala asked, eyes not leaving Bryan.

"Well…You see…He's still…"

"Have you treated him?" Tala cut in. Tala took his eyes off his master, looking between the doctors. He understood why Kai had come and got him now. There was something a little off about the three doctors that were in charge of taking care of the Lord's health.

"Yes. He just has to sleep off the effects of the poison. We have done all we can for him, its all in Falborg's grace now."

"Then may the winds be with Bryan." Tala didn't much believe in Flaborg, not like Bryan did. "As well as Wolborg's strength."

The doctors bristled at hearing Wolborg mentioned, while Kai held some confusion in his red eyes. Bryan believed in the Falcon God Falborg, so Kai had heard of him before. Never Wolborg though.

"He's our Lord, so don't you - " The doctor sounded furious.

"I mean it." He answered. He took a step forward. "Leave. I will be the one to tend to Lord Bryan. The only one."

"I don't think so thief." The doctors were all glaring now.

"I do though." Kai also took a step forward. "Now get out." The doctors looked between them, then walked forward. They glared the entire time them were in the room, till they were long out of sight.

Tala closed the door, then slumped back against it. "Oh Bryan." He whispered. Tala stood up, walking past Kai, over to the bed. He reach out, placing his hand against Bryan's forehead, pushing sweaty lavender bangs out of the way to do so. He sighed, pulling his hand back. He picked the pitcher up off the night stand, filling the basin with water. He wet a cloth, placing it on Bryan's forehead. He pulled the blanket down to Bryan's waist, glad to find his shirtless. He wet more clothes, placing them on his chest and arms.

"What are you doing?" Kai moved to stand on the other side of the bed. Tala looked up at him. "Will that help him?"

"He's got a fever, this should help bring it down." Tala explained. Kai nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, raising an eyebrow at Tala. Tala nodded, signaling that it was fine for him to sit there. It wasn't going to affect anything anyway.

"Umm…" Kai glanced between Tala and Bryan.

"Tala."

Kai looked straight at him, then nodded slowly. "Tala, what is…I mean…who is…"

"Wolborg?" Tala wet another cloth, whipping the sweet off of Bryan's face with it.

"Yeah. I've never head of that before." Kai was stared at Bryan. "You said may he have Falborg's wind and Wolborg's strength. I get Falborg's wind. That's similar to Suzaku's wind right? Where you wish the person to have the wind in their favor."

"That's right. Since both Suzaku and Falborg are birds, the meaning is the same. Winds favor, in this case to bring him health and well being. Wolborg's strength is a blessing as well. In this case, for him to have the strength to fight off the poison."

"Why did the doctors not look happy at you wishing this on Bryan. Bry needs all the blessings that he can get."

"That's because Wolborg isn't seen as a God to them." Tala sat on the edge of the bed as well. "Falborg is a falcon, who controls the northern winds. He brings luck and fortune to his people or he can bring hardship. He is the one that bring about the grace of Spring."

"Right. I remember Bryan telling me something like that once." Kai glanced at Tala again. "And Wolborg?"

"Wolborg…he is. It's well." Tala sighed. "Listen. Don't take this wrong okay, because I am part of this kingdom so I understand the importance of Falborg. I can understand the respect and love that everyone has for him, and I know that no one more than Bryan does. It doesn't change how I feel though. I have a love and respect for Wolborg more than Falborg, which is really looked down upon."

Kai nodded. He knew that it happened, even within his kingdom there was other religions. "I don't mind. I love Suzaku more that I could ever love Falborg, after all."

Tala smiled. "Hmm." It wasn't the same, but he wasn't going to correct the other.

"So who is Wolborg?"

"Wolborg is the Wolf God. Which is why it's looked down on to worship him. He is the God of ice, actually. Unmovable, standing strong and impending. He brings these winter storms upon us each year, either the light snow or the hard blizzards. It depends on how playful he is feeling at the time. At one time, it was believed that he and Falborg worked together, they kept the kingdom safe. Wolborg bringing the Winter to protect us from our enemies and Falborg bringing on the Spring when it was safe for our people again. Then one day, a Shaman saw a wolf fighting a falcon, something that should not ever happen in nature. We had a terrible winter, and it was believed that Wolborg was trying to over power Falborg, and since the two were equally worshiped, neither could over power the other. Their fight caused the long, terrible winter, one that went on for many years. Our people, wishing for the end of the Winter, for Spring to come, started to worship only Falborg, so that he would be strong enough to win the fight against Wolborg and bring peace to the kingdom once more. Wolborg takes all year to gather his strength, then fights Falborg again, causing Winter to come about. Our people hold a festival for Falborg during the week of Solace, so that Falborg will have the strength to bring Spring once again."

"Something doesn't sound right there." Kai commented. "Why would Wolborg fight to take control, if the two are just trying to protect the kingdom?"

"Why indeed." Tala committed. He smiled at Kai. "Even if it is a little out there, its my favorite story about Falborg, which is why I love Wolborg as I do. So when I say that Bryan shall have Wolborg's strength, I mean it. I don't mean it as a curse like the doctors believe. I want him to get better."

"I see." Kai smiled up at him slightly. "Let him have Wolborg's strength."

* * *

Bryan was moved to his room three days later. His fever was down some, though not completely gone. Tala still took care of him and Kai was never far away. Kai had been surprised at the state of Bryan's room, and it seemed to have caused the prince of trust Tala even more.

At the moment Kai was asleep in the large arm chair that he sat in, holding onto one of Bryan's hands. Tala was sitting on the edge of Bryan's bed, having just finished changing the wet clothes for new ones. He was whipping down Bryan's face and neck, humming softly to him. Bryan still hadn't woken up, not even after four days. Tala knew for sure, since he hadn't slept in four days. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake, but he knew that the seconded that he fell asleep the doctors would use that as an excuse to move in and take charge of Bryan's care again.

_He would not let that happen._

He placed the wet cloth down on the night stand, standing up. He picked up the basin, taking it into the bathroom to change out the water again. He had to keep himself up and moving. Sleep was not an option.

He returned the basin to Bryan's nightstand, then moved to his room. He quickly changed clothes, wanting to keep clean. He came back out into the main room, looking at the cousins. He checked Bryan, then left the room. He caught a maid, requesting food for Kai, then moved down the hall to Kai's room. He got the prince a change of clothes, taking them back to Bryan's room. Kai hadn't changed his clothes since the whole ordeal started. Tala figured that Kai could use a hot bath and a descent meal, he didn't want to be responsible for the Prince of Dranzer getting sick.

"Tala?" Kai was awake, sitting straight in his chair. "Where did you go?"

"Just down the hall. Here, go get a bath." He handed Kai his clothes, nodding towards the bathroom. "Do you need me to remove the cover for you?" The bathroom have a tub filled with water at all times, under the tub was a coal fire, keeping the water always warm. If one wanted it hotter, they could add more coal to the fire. The tub was covered with a cloth and wood planks, keeping the steams in, not letting the heat out.

"I can't take a bath now."

"Yes you can. It's fine. Just don't fall asleep, kay?" Tala smiled at him. Kai stared at Tala for a few seconds, then nodded. He stood up, leaving the room.

Tala sighed, sitting down in Kai's vacated chair. He rubbed at his eyes, leg starting to bounce in effort to keep himself asleep. It didn't work.

* * *

_Yuriy hurt all over. It figured that he would get caught; it was just a matter of time before it happened after all. No one was perfect, and he was not different. It was by Wolborg's grace that he hadn't been killed on the spot._

Or was it?

_Now he was to be brought before the lord. _

That couldn't end well.

_He was slightly aware of someone standing out side his cell, just standing there and staring at him. _

_A guard? _

Had to be.

_Must be hoping to be the one to finish him off. If he wanted to, he better hurry. His wounds from the villagers would do that soon, after all. _

_It seemed like forever before anyone came and got him. Two guards came and dragged him out of his cell, dragging him away from the dark and into the light. _

It hurt.

_He was placed on a bed, a mattress of all things. In a room of some kind._

What was going on?

_He lay there, unable to move. He found himself falling into a light doze. He never got the change to fall completely asleep though, for a man came into the room. He sat his tray down on the night stand, then kneeled next to Yuriy's bed. He pushed Yuriy's red hair out of the way, then picked up the paint and needle. _

_Yuriy closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was coming. He knew what was going to happen. He would be tattooed, a mark to show what he was for the rest of his life. _

His short life.

_Would it be blue for pickpocket or green for stealing from a stall?_

It didn't matter.

_After that, his arms would be crippled, made so he could never use them again. So that he couldn't take what wasn't his._

_Would his hands be cut off or would the arms themselves be crushed?_

Did that matter either?

_Would he be put back on the street today? Tomorrow?_

Didn't matter. It would happen either way.

_Would his wounds kill him? Would he starve to death? Would he kill himself?_

Death would still come.

_Yuriy could feel tears gathering behind his eyes lids. He was the only person to blame for this. It was he who had done the deed after all, no matter what had led him to doing said deed._

_Yuriy snapped his eyes open when he felt a wet cloth whipping his wounds. The man was cleaning them._

A doctor?

_He was cleaning and bandaging him up. Stitching him up. Fixing him._

Why?

_The man, the doctor, left a while later. He was left laying on a bed, bandaged, tattooed, and uncrippled. _

Why?

_Someone fed him and gave him water. He was left to sleep. He was left to heal._

Why?

"_The Lord must really be desperate to want _that_ for his personal slave." _

Why?

_Yuriy didn't know how long it had been, but he was awake. Fully awake for the first time since he had been brought to the Lord's palace. He was still in the same clothes that he had been in when he was brought there; they had only removed his shirt. He pushed himself up, standing slowly. He reaches into his pocket, surprised that the traveler's dagger was still there. He glanced around the room. _

_Could he get out of here with his life?_

Possibly.

_Did it matter?_

No.

_Yuriy walked over to the far door, cracking it open. It was a hallway, servants going up and down said hallway. He closed the door._

_Cant go that way._

_He turned towards the other door. If this door led to the servant hallway, than where did the other door lead to? It couldn't be a bathroom, after all he was to be a slave if he understood correct. His master's room then?_

'_The Lord must really be desperate to want that for his personal slave.'_

Lord Bryan.

_If he killed Lord Bryan, could he escape with his life?_

Possibly.

_Was it worth it?_

Defiantly.

_Yuriy took the dagger out of it's sheath, dropping the sheath onto the floor. He didn't need that anymore anyway. He moved towards the other door, opening it. Sure enough, it led into another bedroom. This one larger than the one he had been in. _

_It was a mess. _

_A canopy bed. _

_A sleeping figure. _

_His chance._

_Yuriy moved forward, climbing carefully onto the bed. He moved over to the sleeping figure, throwing a leg over him. The Lord was bigger than him, he needs the extra advantage if he woke up, and his weight would be that advantage. He kneeled over the figure, dagger raised. He stopped though, getting a good look at the Lord for the first time in his life. He let out a quite gasp, surprised. Silver eyes snapped open, lavender hair fell across his pillow. _

_The traveler._

_The one who owned this dagger._

_The one that gave him coins._

_The one that cared._

"_No." He sat down on the travelers legs. _

_On the Lords legs._

_He lowered the dagger._

_His dagger._

_Bryan sat up, surprise in his eyes. Yuriy now sat in his lap. Bryan looked him up and down, eyes checking his heath._

_He cared._

_He's the Lord._

"_No." Yuriy shock his head, not caring how much it hurt. The other reach up, hand shaking slightly. He touched the bandage, right over the mark._

_He cared._

_The traveler cared._

_The traveler helped him._

_The traveler was the Lord._

_The Lord was to be his master._

_The traveler was to be his master._

"_No." Yuriy gave a small sob._

_Not this. _

Not him.

"_Not you. Anyone but you!"_

Please, anyone but the traveler.

"_Me?" He asked._

"_Why you!" He let his head fall forward, not wanting to look at him any longer. His head landed on the Lord's shoulder. _

_The traveler's shoulder._

_The dagger was trapped between them, pointed dangerously at the other. The Lord, the traveler, one in the same. He took the dagger, his dagger, back. He sat it down on the bed. _

"_Not you." Yuriy whispered._

"_What's wrong with _me_?" The other asked, placing his hands on Yuriy's hips._

"_I should have known. I should have known it was you." Yuriy sat back, not caring if the other saw his tears. _

_Why was this happening? Why was it him?_

It made since.

"_When I wasn't crippled, I should have known it was you. Who else wouldn't have sentenced me to death?"_

_It made since._

_Total since._

"_You don't have to die." He sounded like he cared. He sounded like he meant it. "Not you, not over this."_

_It couldn't mean it._

_He couldn't care._

_He just wanted to own him. To tame him._

"_And slavery is better!" He shouted back. This wasn't happening. "At least on the streets I belonged to myself."_

"_You still do." He looked away._

_Was he ashamed? _

Not likely.

_Did he mean it? _

Was that even possible?

"_I just didn't want someone as smart as you to die." He said it with honesty in his voice. _

"_What?" _

_What did that mean? _

_How was he smart? _

_How was that an excuse?_

"_I didn't want you to die. I can protect you here. I'm in charge here. No one can hurt you __here__." He turned back._

_He had honest eyes. Honest silver eyes._

"_I just wanted you to live." _

_Silver eyes._

_Honest. _

_Truth._

"_This isn't life." Yuriy responded. _

_It had to be a lie._

Right?

"_Its life. Just a different kind, Yuriy." He remembered his name. Why did he bother to remember his name?_

_Lord Bryan picked up the dagger, looking at it, then handed it back to him. _

_Why? _

_What was he thinking?_

"_A new life, if you're willing to take it. If not, then you'd best hurry. It's getting close to morning. If you want to make it out safe, you need to kill me now." He was looking into his eyes again. _

Silver eyes.

_Looking at the dagger, then around the room. It really did make since. Why he was allowed to keep the dagger. Why he was so kind at the second meeting._

_Yuriy whipped the tears away, they weren't doing him any good anyway._

"_I wondered why you didn't demand it back on our second meeting, why you let me keep the dagger." He smiled then, he couldn't help it. Their Lord was very far from organized. "You didn't know I had it did you?"_

"_No." Bryan brushed his fingers over the blade. It seemed like he was fond of it, like it held some kind of meaning to him. _

_Why didn't he know it was missing then?_

"_But it is fitting that I die by the blade that the only person I've ever trusted gave to me." He smiled slightly._

_A real smile._

A nice smile.

"_Who is she?"_

_Who had this man's love?_

"He'_s__ my cousin. A fiery little boy. A lot like you."_

_Like him? How was the possible? They were from different social classes, how could they be alike?_

_Lord Bryan raised his hand to the bandages again, placing his hand lightly on it. "What color?"_

"_I don't know." He didn't. It didn't matter. "Doesn't matter anyway. I've been marked, I'll never be able to live a free life again."_

_Never again. _

Not free.

_Not even belonging to himself._

"_True."_

"_It's your fault!" _

_All his._

_The money._

_The caring._

The want.

"_It's yours for being caught."He countered._

No.

Yes.

"_It you hadn't been nice to me, hadn't given me that money." He shook his head a bit. It was true._

Right?

"_I'd still be free." His counter._

_Free._

Please!

_Just that one thing. Let him get that, please Wolborg._

"_No you wouldn't. This has been a very bad winter. Without the money I had given you, you would have been caught sooner." Recounter._

_He's wrong._

_Right?_

No.

_Yuriy sobbed again. "I hate you." _

_Did he?_

He didn't know anymore.

"_That's fine." Lord Bryan guided the dagger back against his chest._

_Why?_

"_It shouldn't be too hard than. Kill me Yuriy. Kill me and take what freedom you can with you." Lord Bryan was staring straight at him again._

_Silver eyes._

_Honest silver eyes._

_Truthful silver eyes._

Honest truth.

_Yuriy sobbed harder, pulling his hand away._

_Why couldn't he kill him?_

Because he was honest.

_He seemed to honestly care._

Did he?

_He let the knife fall to the bed, collapsing against Bryan's shoulder again. His arms found their way around Lord Bryan._

_He could find out, right?_

It wouldn't change anything.

_Except, Lord Bryan would be alive._

_Be here._

_Safe._

His.

"_Can't. Not you. Anyone but you."_

_Lord Bryan nodded against his head, shakily wrapping his arms around Yuriy. He hadn't hugged anyone before._

_Not like this._

Honest arms.

"_I know." He sighed._

_He did._

_Yuriy knew he did._

_Somehow._

Honest.

"_A new life it is then?"_

"_A new life." _

_A new life?_

Why not?

_What did he have left to lose?_

"_Then welcome home...Tala." _

_Tala._

Tala.

_A name._

A real name.

Tala.

_Yes. _

A new life.

* * *

"Tala."

Tala snapped his eyes open, sitting up straight in his chair. His eyes darted to Bryan. He was still asleep, but alive. He let his eyes move to Kai.

"Sorry Kai." Tala stood up, smiling at the other. "Enjoy your bath?"

"It was nice. You should go take one." Kai was staring at him with worried eyes.

Tala smiled. "Honest eyes." He whispered, glancing back at Bryan.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just babbling." Tala moved around the bed, sitting on the edge. "I will later." He started to remove the clothes, rewetting them. Once they were all replaced, he retook up his earlier task of whipping Bryan down.

"You sure Red?"

Tala's head snapped up. "What did you call me?" He growled.

"You heard me." He answered. "It fits you." Kai smiled.

No.

_He grinned._

"Is that so?" Tala glared. "And why is that? Because I have red hair?"

"No. Because you burn. You carry the fire of life. You are born again from defeat. You are like a phoenix, you are a burning wolf." Kai took his chair back. "The best way to sum that up is to say your Red."

Tala stared at him for a few seconds, just stared. He had been called Red before, many times. Always because of his bright hair. Never had it been used to express his personality. Never as a term of friendship.

"Thanks Kai." He looked back down at Bryan. "That's means a lot to me."

"Hey, Tala." Kai leaned back in his chair. "Can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Sure." Tala shrugged.

"What is your birth name?"

Tala's head snapped up. "What?"

"Your birth name? You know, your real name." Kai's face was serious.

"Tala."

Kai shock his head. "I know that's not it."

"It's my only name. The only one that was given to me. The one that was given to me by…my family."

"What was your name before Bryan started to call you Tala? That's what I wanted to know."

"How did you know?" He whispered.

"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours."

Did he want to know that much?

_Yes._

"I don't have a birth name, not that I know of anyway." Tala told him. "I grew up on the streets. The others called me Red because of my red hair. Yuriy means red, so that's what I went by. Bryan gave me the name Tala when I came to live here."

Kai nodded, curiosity in his eyes. He wanted to know more. "Do you know where 'Tala' originates from?"

"No." Tala looked between Kai and Bryan. "I don't recognize the name. I just thought it was something he made up on the spot."

There was a knock on the door.

"You wouldn't. It's not even a Blitzkrieg name. It's a Dranzer name." Kai stood up, stretching. "That's how I knew it couldn't be your birth name. I'll get it."

"You sure."

"Hmm." Kai opened the door, taking the tray of food from the servant. He walked over, sitting it on the table. He took the plate of fruit, bring it to Tala. "Eat something, you need it. That power nap isn't going to be enough to keep you going."

"You too." Tala accepted the fruit, sitting it on the night stand. He munched on it, continuing his task. Kai returned to the small coffee table, sitting on the couch.

"Tala. Will he wake up soon?" Kai started to pick at his food.

"I don't know. I hope so." Tala placed his rag in the basin. He placed his head against Bryan cheek. "His fever is just about all the way gone, so hopefully. With Wolborg's and Falborg's blessing." He glanced at Kai. "Dranzer's too."

"Yeah." Kai shifted, looking over at him. "Join me, please."

"Kay." Tala stood up, taking his plate of fruit with him, he joined Kai on the couch. "It will be alright. He'll wake up."

"I know. I believe too." Kai took a piece of winter melon off of Tala's plate.

"Hmm." Tala leaned back into the couch. "If I fall asleep, don't let me stay asleep."

"I will."

Tala glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"You fall asleep, that's how you will remain till you decide to wake up. I wouldn't have woken you earlier if I had known you were asleep."

"I guess that was a blessing then."

"Tala, you really need to sleep. You over exerting yourself isn't helping him. It's not helping you. It's not helping at all." Kai sighed. "He wouldn't want that."

"How do you know?"

"Why do you think I'm letting myself sleep? Because he cares, and if I do what you're doing, he'd kill me." Kai looked straight at Tala with those red eyes. "He'll kill you."

Tala grinned. "He has to wake up first to do that."

"I mean it Tala."

"I know."

"Yuriy?"

Both boys jumped, spinning around.

_Silver eyes._

They jumped up, moving quickly to the bed.

"Bryan." Tala sat on the edge of the bed, placing at hand on the side of his head.

"Hmm." He blinked, eyes looking Tala over. "You look like shit."

Tala laughed. A deep, full felt laugh. "So do you."

Bryan looked over at Kai. "You look better."

Kai shrugged. "I slept some." He explained.

Bryan looked back at Tala. "How long Tal?"

Tala blinked. He had never called him that before. He smiled. "A few days. How do you feel? You gave us quite a scare."

"Alright. A little groggy." Bryan smiled back. "Glad you're here."

"Hmm." Tala removed the cloths, placing them on the nightstand. He pulled the blanket up over Bryan, then kissed his forehead. "Get some more sleep. You're still healing."

"Kay. You too." Bryan's eyes slipped shut.

Tala stood, looking over at Kai. They shared a small smile. "Let's get some sleep."

Kai nodded. "You'll sleep in here right? With him."

"In the chair." Tala nodded.

"On the bed." Kai corrected, nodding back. He moved towards the door. "That's what Bry would want."

"I can't." Tala sat down in the chair. "Night Kai."

"Night Tala." Kai opened the door. He stopped in the door way, looking back at Tala. "Tala, your name. It's very special in Dranzer. He may not have made it seem like it, but he put some thought into what name to give you for your new life. Tal means 'eternal', Tala means 'my eternal'. That's who you are to him Red."

Kai turned back around, leaving, pulling the door shut behind him.

Tala turned his eyes back to Bryan. He closed them.

_Were his eyes honest? He's blue eyes?_

He stood up, moving over to the bed.

Did he care for Bryan?

Did he want to care?

_Yes._

He crawled into bed, lying down next to Bryan. Slowly, he moved his hand forward. He took Bryan's in his, holding it tight.

_Yes._

He cared.

He had too.

_Bryan was his everything._

His master.

His savior.

His friend.

The one that gave him this new life.

A life he was grateful for.

A life he loved living.

_Because Bryan was in it._

Bryan was there.

_He loved Bryan._

_Loved his with all his heart._

* * *

(1) I know that Kai's tattoos are red and that there are two on each check, but I did change it for a reason. I promise! It will be explained in "Pharaoh's Slave".

* * *

Well. There it is! All 37 pages of it! OMG! I wrote the first 10 pages weeks ago, and I thought I would just work on it a little tonight. Four and a half hours latter and 27 more pages, and Walla – IT'S COMPLETE! ^-^

I can't believe how long this turned out to be! 37 PAGES! Though that is not my all time recorded in pages (oneshot wise), Pharaoh's Scribe was 44 pages and "Are bad things really good things in hiding" was 39 pages (this story – with notes – has made it into 38 pages now), I cant believe it. I usually don't get that far into an oneshot. I don't think I wrote those other two in such a short amount of time. ^-^ (By the way, for who was wondering: the first Lord's Thief story, "Lord's Reason, Thief's Salvation", was only 13 pages. This one is 3 times as long! O_O)

I love how it turned out though. Kinda took a life of its own, and a different type of writing style. I don't think I've written a story quite like this one before (though I think I kinda used the same technique of writing in the first Lord's Thief story). I had fun writing a BryanxTala fic (which is important all in its own!). Definitely a different experience though. I just hope I kept everyone in character…(you will tell me right?)

So, anyway. Tell me what you guys think. If it was good, bad, or whatever. I really need to know how I did on this.

And should there be another installment of the Lord's Thief branch, or does that really sum up them? Hmm. I'll have to think about that! What are your thoughts?


End file.
